


Flying is Easy

by Amber_Angel



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But it's gay, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, The Play, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Angel/pseuds/Amber_Angel
Summary: Another retelling of The Play, but gay.





	Flying is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 a.m.

Flying is easy.

 

Michael knew it for a fact, because standing there in the low light of the school auditorium, he was soaring. The world was a tiny speck in the distance of the universe that he traversed. He could reach out one hand and rearrange constellations. What was blood? Stardust ran through his veins. He was built to fly, to touch the cosmos, he had been changed and rearranged, given the power of a pill (grey, oblong), and it was all because of one person. The one person in front of him now, clutching the neck of an almost empty soda bottle, fixing Michael in place with his gaze. 

 

Forget hanging the moon. Jeremiah Heere laid out the fucking universe. 

 

“Jeremy,” Michael heard himself say. His voice sounded happy, but distant. Understandable. Voices could be hard to hear from the Milky Way. “I've waited so long to tell you…” 

 

Jeremy drew in a ragged breath. The bottle shook in his grasp. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Higher, higher, rise up, touching the edge of the universe, Michael could have gone father, but Jeremy's voice anchored him to earth. 

 

“That is  _ not  _ Michael.”

 

Jeremy looked so stunned, so hurt, that Michael felt himself drop a foot. He watched his friend step closer. From his spot between the stars of Andromeda, he felt the hands that cupped his face, the thumb that traced his cheekbone with a stunningly delicate touch. 

 

“Micah,” Jeremy whispered. Andromeda faded away, falling into the distance. Every word, every touch from Jeremy was bringing Michael back, closer and closer, and his wings were quickly losing feathers, melting as if he were Icarus, too close to the sun, too close to the sea, melting wax burning dreams. Falling, falling. For Jeremy. Anything for Jeremy,  _ everything  _ for Jeremy, his player two, his constant. 

 

Lips pressed against his.  _ Jeremy's  _ lips, and Michael gasped as he plummeted the rest of the distance.

 

Warm lips, careful hands, a bottle pushed against his chest, and a whisper. 

 

“Drink this.”

 

Flying was temporary. Jeremy would be forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I figuratively live for kudos and comments. And come yell at me on Tumblr! (I take prompts!) I'm amber-angel.


End file.
